


April Fool's Reunion

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel deal with being reunited, the Mark and Heaven. Nothing is ever easy for a Winchester or an Archangel, sequel to April Fool's Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Reunion

The moment that Dean, Gabriel and Cas pulled apart Gabriel was dragging Dean into another room while Cas just smiled. Pleased that Dean would once again be happy now that his brother was returned. Cas put Cole to sleep the moment the human moved to follow then returned to Heaven. Dean was safe with Gabriel and his siblings deserved to hear the glorious news of Gabriel's return,. Even with Metraton's defeat, Heaven was in disarray and hopefully Gabriel's return would make things better. For now though Cas would leave him alone as he deserved time with Dean and Dean deserved time with Gabriel. Hopefully Gabriel would even be able to free him from the Mark. Cas returned to Heaven and announced Gabriel's resurrection.

Dean laughed as the moment the door was closed Gabriel pressed him to it and kissed him with a passion that he had never expirenced with anyone else but him. Gabriel nipped at his lip as he pulled away.

"What are you laughing at, my own.?"

"You....Your back and nothing has changed."

"Oh, things have changed, Deanno. Now I no longer have to hide and I will thus stay at your side for as long as you chose to stay on Earth and then I will stay at your side in Heaven. Your stuck with me."

Dean felt almost.. girlie as emotions coursed through him, consuming him. The thought of being with Gabriel for eternity should have sent him running screaming, as it once would have but now he desperately longed for it. Escipally as he knew it could never be. Dean grabbed Gabriel and pulled him to him and kissed him desperately, clutching Gabe's body to his.

"Dean, what is it?"

Dean reluctantly pulled away from Gabriel and then pulled up his sleeve, revealing the Mark. Gabriel hissed and grabbed the arm, pulling it close to him.

"What have you done?" The shout reverberated around the room and Dean wished desperately that he could lave but he was stuck.


End file.
